Danse dans une bulle
by mi-sax
Summary: C'est une petite histoire sur la suite/fin de l'épisode 3x18 de Scorpion. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais quelque chose de nécessaire pour mon petit coeur de fan de Waige en manque total. J'espère que ça en aidera aussi d'autres.


**Bonjour à tous**

 **Ça fait longtemps… TRES longtemps que je n'ai rien publié. J'avais pas mal de soucis on va dire depuis décembre. Mais ça commence à se régler donc me revoilà !**

 **En plus ça devient vraiment frustrant le manque de Waige dans cette saison je trouve (même si ça s'améliore).**

 **Donc j'ai décidé de mettre par écrit la première histoire qui m'est venue en regardant les sneak peeks il y a quelques jours et qui s'est intensifiée après l'épisode de hier soir (ce matin en Europe).**

 **Comme toujours, pensez à mettre un petit commentaire avec les remarques. ;)**

 **Bref c'est une story en rated K car rien de trop "osé" à signaler. Aussi, et bien sûr, comme toujours, aucun personnage, ni la série, ni CBS ou quoi que ce soit ne m'appartient. Je n'ai écrit cette histoire qu'à titre personnelle pour le divertissement de ma propre personne et d'autres éventuels lecteurs. (eh oui je parle en mode Sorbonne ces derniers temps pour ne pas perdre mon français).**

 **Donc… ben… ENJOY**

Walter était dans un coin à parler avec Happy.

Soudain, la musique s'éteint, il y a un problème avec les haut-parleurs. Happy réagit tout de suite en proclamant « je vais regarder ce qu'il se passe ». Elle part donc dans le fond du garage, laissant Walter seul.

Ce dernier est vite rejoint par le plus jeune des génies. Ils ne parlent pas un bout de temps, puis Ralph dit « je ne pensais pas, mais j'aime les interactions sociales, surtout danser ». Sa figure paternelle le regarde, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut faire passer comme message.

« Et toi ? » Demande simplement l'adolescent. Walter ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. En règle générale il n'aime pas danser. Il n'aime aucune interaction sociale d'ailleurs. Cependant il veut s'améliorer et faire des progrès pour Paige, afin qu'un jour il soit près pour elle. Oh… La simple pensée à sa traductrice le rend déjà tout léger. Il la regarde danser avec Cabe et se souvient de leur danse il y a deux ans. Il avait apprécié. Oh oui ! Et même plus, il avait aimé être aussi près de Paige, la toucher et se faire toucher délicatement en retour. C'était un moment magique.

« Moi aussi » répond-il alors simplement en retournant son regard de sa belle à celui qu'il considère comme son fils (de cœur).

Ralph, lui, n'avait pas quitté Walter du regard pendant sa réflexion. Quand son aîné le regarda à nouveau, il alla fixer sa mère des yeux assez visiblement de sorte à ce que Walter le remarque. Ce qu'il fit. Quand ce dernier eût fini d'examiner Paige et regarda à nouveau Ralph, le jeune hocha de la tête. Une fois, simplement un hochement et un regard qui voulait dire des centaines de choses. Et Walter les comprenais. Il savait ce que Ralph voulait faire passer comme message.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Walter ne pouvait pas, donc il fit un léger signe de non de la tête de gauche à droite.

Ralph était déçu et le montrât clairement. Son visage était aussi… interrogatif ? Lui-même ne savait pas, mais l'important était que celui qu'il espérait un jour devenir son beau-père le comprenne.

Et ce fut le cas. En effet, 197 ferma les yeux un court instant, et en les rouvrant, eût un visage de peine. Ralph le touchait, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais en en faisant rien avec sa mère, c'est tout le contraire qu'il faisait. Il hocha donc de quelques centimètres seulement de la tête.

Ralph compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Il se dirigeât donc doucement vers sa mère qui dansait avec l'aîné du groupe.

« Maman, on peut danser ? »

« Mais nous venons juste de danser mon chéri »

« Oui, mais pas dans la même configuration »

Paige ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce que son fils voulait dire, mais elle s'excusa auprès de Cabe et alla rejoindre son fils qui était à nouveau près de Walter au bout de ce qui leur servait de piste de danse.

La mère, à nouveau célibataire, pris son fils par la main, mais celui-ci avait aussi Walter à l'autre main. Paige ne compris pas tout de suite, mais Ralph se mit en position de telle sorte à ce que les deux adultes comprennent qu'ils allaient danser à trois.

Paige sourit, c'est donc ça que Ralph voulait dire par configuration.

Ralph était à ce moment si heureux, il avait un sourire qui lui plissait les yeux. Et Paige était heureuse parce que son fils l'était. Puis elle regarda Walter, qui semblait penser exactement la même chose qu'elle.

Walter également était heureux. Oui, heureux. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus senti ce sentiment de bonheur en particulier. Le même sentiment qu'avec Megan lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Un sentiment d'appartenance, de famille et de joie, surtout. Oui de famille, Ralph était son fils spirituel. Quant à Paige… Et bien il l'aimait, plus que tout au monde. A ce moment, sans le remarquer, il la fixait du regard.

Paige en pris soudain conscience à quel point l'homme qui avait le pouvoir de l'envoûter la fixait. Elle le regarda alors un court instant dans les yeux, avant de baisser les siens tout en se pinçant les lèvres et en souriant.

Ah quel bonheur. Se disaient-ils tous les trois. En effet Ralph était conscient de ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux personnes préférées.

Au bout de six minutes trente pour être précis, Ralph prétexta devoir aller aux toilettes. Paige ne compris pas tout de suite: c'est donc lui qui venait de vouloir danser ensemble, et il semblait heureux, et puis ce n'est pas du tout du genre de son fils de devoir aller si soudainement aux toilettes. Elle ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce que Ralph joigne sa main avec celle de Walter avant de partir, de sorte à ce qu'ils dansent tous les deux, seuls.

Au début, ils étaient tous les deux crispés. Ils ne savaient pas très bien quoi faire de leurs mains, jusqu'à ce qu'une chanson plus calme commence, un blues. Walter pris alors son courage à deux mains, et en plaça une dans le bas du dos de Paige, à l'endroit exact où elle lui avait montré lors du gala il y a deux ans.

Cette dernière fût électrifiée par ce contact. Qu'est-ce que ce sentiment lui avait manqué. Elle n'en était même pas consciente. Tout cela lui manquait, Walter lui manquait. Et là, elle avait enfin l'occasion de le retrouver.

Son Walter, celui dont elle est amoureuse depuis si longtemps. Il a parcouru un si long chemin depuis leur rencontre, où il rejetait tout contact avec des autres. Et maintenant le voilà à poser sa main dans le bas de son dos. De plus, elle n'était plus avec Tim, elle n'avait, cette fois, plus aucune excuse, aucun rempart qui la séparait de son chef et de vivre ouvertement son amour pour lui.

Alors elle prit une décision: elle décida de jouer avec le feu et de flirter avec lui.

Elle ne mit pas une, mais deux mains autour du cou de l'homme de ses rêves.

Celui-ci fût dans un premier temps choqué, mais s'y fit très vite, puisqu'il plaça sa main libre en face de l'autre, dans le bas du dos de sa belle.

Leurs regards étaient fixés l'un sur l'autre. A la fois un mélange d'espoir (d'un avenir d'amour) et de souffrance (de sentiments puissants non exprimés), ainsi que d'interrogation (« es-ce un sentiment partagé ? ») et de certitude (de leur amour l'un envers l'autre).

Quoi qu'il en soit après une dizaine de secondes, ils se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Walter pouvait sentir le parfum doux de lavande dans les cheveux de sa belle. Il ferma les yeux en tournant légèrement la tête vers la chevelure soyeuse de Paige, et se laissa emporter par l'ambiance, soudain très calme… et romantique.

De même fit Paige en sentant l'odeur masculine de Walter. Ce n'était pas du déodorant ou du parfum, non, mais son odeur naturelle. Cette fragrance ferait un malheur si elle était commercialisée, pensa vite la mère célibataire. Elle sourit à cette idée, tout en la perdant bien vite car tous ses sens sont aux aguets, pas étonnant vu la proximité avec Walter. Elle était tout bonnement incapable de penser normalement. Donc naturellement, sans combattre, elle se laissa aller en fermant les yeux. Pour profiter encore davantage de l'effluve de son Walter, elle baissa et tourna tout légèrement la tête.

Ce n'était pas assez pour briser le moment, mais assez pour Walter pour avoir des frissons qui lui remontent le long de la colonne vertébrale. En effet, Paige a sa bouche à quelques centimètres seulement de sa nuque, de sorte à ce qu'il sente chaque souffle, chaud, de sa respiration.

S'en était de trop pour le génie. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de fuir. Mais non, il n'en avait aucunement envie. Il avait attendu si longtemps, travaillé si dur pour arriver à en être là aujourd'hui. Il pouvait enfin danser avec Paige. Enfin être proche d'elle. Enfin avoir Paige. Enfin l'embrasser.

Cette dernière pensée lui fit comme un électrochoc.

Il voulait l'embrasser, il ne désirait que cela.

Mais ne va-t-elle pas le rejeter ? Est-elle prête ? Après tout elle sort à peine d'une relation de plusieurs mois avec Tim.

Mais Walter n'écouta pour la première fois pas sa tête mais son cœur. Il se donna une tape imaginaire et descendit ses mains encore un peu plus bas sur le dos de sa belle. Quant à sa bouche, elle se rapprocha davantage de l'oreille de sa partenaire et murmurait son nom. C'était à peine audible, mais Paige sembla l'avoir entendu puisqu'elle lui donna pour seule réponse un rapprochement physique.

Ainsi, la traductrice plaça une main dans les cheveux courts, mais bouclés, du bel irlandais, et avança davantage l'autre bras autour de son épaule. Elle était maintenant si proche qu'elle pouvait sans problème poser la tête dans le cou de l'homme de sa vie. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit.

Puis elle profita.

Tout comme lui.

Les deux âmes-sœurs étaient enfin à nouveau réunis.

Ensemble, ils formaient tout un univers d'espoir et d'amour.

Et tout le reste du garage les admira en silence, mais avec un sourire aux lèvres. Avant de continuer leurs activités respectives.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de danse dans une bulle, Toby fit une remarque sur le fait que c'est au tour de Walter de danser avec Sylvester. Mais 197 ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à admirer Paige.

Il entendit juste vaguement son nom, ce qui le sorti légèrement de sa trans.

Walter ouvrit alors les yeux et remarqua dans quelle position il se trouvait avec Paige. Il put à nouveau penser, mais qu'à la femme dans ses bras. Tout le reste était à ce moment insignifiant.

Il repensa donc également à leur conversation d'il y a quelques heures ici même au garage. Paige lui disait qu'elle appréciait quand il était sincère.

Mais en réalité, était-il vraiment sincère ? Quelque chose avait l'air faux à ce moment. Parce que pour être honnête, il n'a jamais vraiment été sincère avec elle. Il ne lui a jamais dit (à part dans son imagination) qu'il l'aimait.

Et il avait tellement envie de lui en parler surtout maintenant. Mais es-ce que ça vaut la peine de briser ce moment magique ?

Walter se donna à nouveau une tape imaginaire et avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, il s'entendit chuchoter à l'oreille de Paige :

« Je n'ai pas été sincère avec toi. »

Paige fut d'un coup, elle aussi, sorti de sa trans. Elle recula légèrement de sorte à voir Walter directement dans les yeux.

Il avait les siens toujours fermés.

Pour répondre, elle s'avança à nouveau, extrêmement doucement, en gardant la tête levée. Leurs joues s'effleuraient jusqu'à ce que la bouche de Paige atteigne l'oreille de Walter :

« Alors sois-le » Dit-elle honnêtement sur un ton légèrement provoquant.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au génie.

Il s'écarta de Paige et la regarda dans les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tournis, pas trop vite, et pris une main de la belle qui ne lui faisait plus face dans la sienne avant de la relâcher. Puis marcha directement vers les escaliers, monta les marches, et entra dans son loft.

La mère célibataire avait compris ce que Walter voulait. Il voulait qu'il la rejoigne dans son loft afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec les autres, mais la manie des génies à écouter les conversations n'était, vraiment, pas de circonstances.

Elle fit vite un tour du garage des yeux, pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué ce qu'il venait de se passer. Apparemment tout le monde était occupé à autre chose, même Ralph qui semblait discuter avec Cabe.

Elle s'empressa donc de se diriger vers le loft de son boss, en faisant attention de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Une fois en-haut, il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour trouver celui qui hantait ses pensées puisqu'il était dans sa chambre. Paige pensa à frapper à la porte du loft, mais abandonna vite l'idée quand elle remarqua que Walter la regardait fixement.

Il avait un air de doute…

Oh non, il ne va pas recommencer, se disait Paige.

Elle entra alors tout en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière elle.

Désormais Paige avançait doucement vers Walter.

Elle ne s'arrêta cependant pas à la distance habituelle avec cet homme, la distance qualifiée de socialement acceptable en conversation avec quelqu'un. Non, car quelque chose avait changé. C'est comme si elle était attirée par un aimant, son opposé étant Walter et la force magnétique étant son attirance pour lui.

A présent, elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à un petit pas de lui.

« Alors ? » Fut la seule chose que la jeune femme put prononcer à ce moment.

« J… Je… Je ne peux pas… » Fut la réponse de Walter. Ce dernier était en train de combattre ses démons habituels qui lui disaient de faire marche arrière et de fuir.

Mais il n'en faisait rien. Il restait immobile tel une statue à admirer la femme de sa vie. Il avait tant envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire la vérité, mais quoi si elle le rejette ? Il avait peur.

Comme si Paige pouvait le lire à livre ouvert elle lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur, qu'elle était là pour lui. Elle lui prit la main. Ce geste avait à l'époque pré-Lynda et pré-Tim une si grande signification entre eux.

Ceci lui redonna courage et, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il dit, tout d'abord à voix basse :

« Je t'aime » Libéré de ce poids et voyant que Paige ne partait pas, il sourit et recommença, cette fois à voix haute, ces trois petits mots qui étaient pourtant si puissants.

Paige sourit si fort qu'elle a envie de pleurer de joie. Elle saute littéralement au cou de Walter et lui proclame à son tour son amour.

Les deux âmes sœurs se serrent si fort dans leur câlin passionné qu'ils en ont du mal à respirer. En se relâchant pour chercher de l'air, les deux n'arrivent plus à se retenir et s'embrassent.

Le baiser est tout d'abord frénétique, à cause de l'excitation de leur aveu mutuel. Mais ça ne dure pas très longtemps, étant donné que près d'une minute plus tard, les amoureux se calment et savourent l'instant présent. Leur baiser devient alors langoureux, sensuel et voluptueux.

A nouveau, ils savourent l'instant présent.

Mais ça ne peut, malheureusement, pas durer éternellement, puisque le manque d'air se fait, à son tour, ressentir.

A la fin, Paige appui son front contre celui de Walter.

« Je t'aime tellement, si seulement tu savais » Déclare alors doucement la mère de Ralph.

« Moi aussi Paige, plus que tout au monde »

« J'ai cru que ce moment n'allait jamais arriver. Merci Walter, merci pour tout »

« Pourquoi merci ? Je n'ai rien fait »

« Si, tu n'as pas abandonné, tu as continué durant tout ce temps à te battre pour ça, pour nous »

« Jamais je ne cesserais, jamais! C'est pour toi seule que mon cœur bat car je t'aime plus que tout Paige. Et jamais plus je ne te cacherais mes sentiments, parce qu'à l'avenir, il ne faut en aucun cas que l'on soit séparé. »

« Tout à fait d'accord »

A cet instant précis Ralph s'exclama d'un :

« OUIIII moi aussi je suis d'accord »

Paige et Walter se retournèrent en même temps vers Ralph qui se trouvait près de la porte du loft. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps le jeune génie était là, mais ce n'était pas bien important quand il courut vers eux avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il faillit les renverser en leur faisant un câlin passionné.

Tous les trois étaient à nouveau si heureux car leur perspective d'avenir venait de changer radicalement. Leur rêve venait de se réaliser: ils pourraient enfin être ensemble, en famille, et ceux pour l'éternité.

A la fin de l'embrassade, Ralph s'écarta et, en regardant son modèle, demanda le plus sérieusement du monde:

« Tu préfères que je t'appelle Papa ou Pap's ? »

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

C'était le début de leur nouvelle vie.

 **Alors voilà voilà**

 **J'espère de tout cœur que cette nouvelle histoire vous a plu !**

 **Si oui (ou non) merci de me laisser un petit review pour m'améliorer. Et puis ça fait quand même super plaisir ! ;)**

 **Aussi, je viens de corriger la fic'. J'ai trouvé pas mal de fautes (à mon grand malheur car je pensais ne pas en avoir…) Mais bref, si jamais vous en trouvez, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part ! C'est quelque chose d'important pour moi.  
Idem si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose car la formulation est trop « thug » ou trop « Sorbonne », c'est également très important à mes yeux que tout le monde puisse comprendre en lisant.  
Après tout, si on ne comprend pas les descriptions, comment se faire emporter par les mots et ressentir à la place des personnages ? **

**Au sujet de la fanfic Scorpion en Irlande, que je n'ai jamais finie du coup… Je ne pense pas faire de suite. C'est très bien là où c'est et puis même en voulant continuer, je n'aurais plus la même ambiance dans la fic, ça se verrais qu'il y a eût une coupure.**

 **Bref bref à une prochaine ! :***


End file.
